Souvent, cela a failli se produire
by oOcharlyOo
Summary: Réponse à un concours je crois... Du genre "Ecrivez un texte mettant en scène les Maraudeurs" Nuit de pleine lune, les Maraudeurs sont en sortie, mais ils font une rencontre inattendue et ça tourne au danger...


Concours

**Titre réel :** Souvent cela a failli se produire. Après nous en plaisantions. Nous étions jeunes, insouciants…

**Disclaimer :** rien, rien, rien ne m'appartient… et c'est bien triste.

Il faisait nuit noire dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard car les nuages avaient momentanément caché la lune totalement ronde et très brillante. La lumière dans le village importait peu de toute façon puisqu'à cette heure avancée de la nuit, la commune entière était plongée dans le sommeil. Tous ces éléments étaient plutôt enthousiasmant car si quiconque, derrière sa fenêtre avait pu apercevoir la moindre chose de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, il n'aurait aussitôt pensé qu'à une seule chose : hurler au loup !

En effet, ce soir-là se promenait tranquillement un petit groupe tout à fait hétéroclite. Le plus discrètement possible, quatre animaux longeaient la Grande Rue de Pré-au-Lard : un chien, noir et le poil hirsute tenait sur son dos un petit rat dont le museau, pointé vers le haut humait les odeurs environnantes. Etonnement l'on pouvait apercevoir (ou plutôt l'on aurait pu apercevoir s'il y avait eu la moindre lumière) à l'extrême gauche du groupe, un jeune cerf pourtant déjà majestueux, les bois bien en avant. Enfin, et comme si l'image n'était pas encore assez étrange, entre le cervidé et le chien se trouvait un loup-garou. Celui-là n'était pas en chasse et les animaux qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient rien à craindre malgré le sang humain coulant dans leurs veines.

L'histoire de ces quatre adolescents n'était pas des plus simples. Ils étaient en fait tous élèves dans le prestigieux collège Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus importante du pays. L'actuel directeur, Albus Dumbledore, un grand homme, avait autorisé le jeune lycanthrope Remus Lupin à accéder à l'enseignement que dispensait son établissement, ayant prévu toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires. Le jeune garçon avait donc fait sa rentrée comme tous les jeunes de son âge six ans auparavant. Les garçons de sa maison, à Gryffondor, étaient assez vite devenus ses amis mais un an s'était écoulé sans que le jeune Remus ne puisse leur avouer son terrible secret. Chaque mois, à l'approche de sa transformation, il débitait à ses amis un mensonge plus ou moins élaboré. Mais les étudiants au nombre de trois, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Sirius Black, n'étaient pas si dupes et finirent par percer le mystère. Au début de leur deuxième année d'études à Poudlard, ils révélèrent à Remus Lupin leur découverte et la mine catastrophée de celui-ci ne fit que confirmer leurs doutes. Mais, au grand soulagement du lycanthrope, ses amis ne le renièrent pas et les quatre jeunes gens n'en devinrent que plus proches. Lorsque quelques temps plus tard, ses camarades de chambrée annoncèrent au jeune homme qu'ils allaient devenir des animagus, sorcier capable de se transformer à volonté en l'animal lui correspondant, Remus Lupin ne put rien faire pour les en dissuader. Les animaux ne craignant rien face à un loup-garou, même déchaîné, les trois garçons pourraient alors accompagner le loup lors de ses douloureuses et surtout solitaires transformations. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait...ou presque, les trois années que Remus dut encore passer seul lors de ses métamorphoses n'en furent que plus difficiles. Mais à l'issue de ces trois années de recherches et d'entraînement James, Sirius et Peter pouvaient enfin accompagner Remus. Au fur et à mesure des sorties nocturnes, les quatre amis s'enhardirent et sortirent de la cache du loup pour aller dans le parc de Poudlard, dans la forêt interdite et, depuis peu dans le village près du château.

Jamais la vie à Poudlard pour ces quatre là n'avait été aussi palpitante. Ceux que le château entier surnommait maintenant « les Maraudeurs », nom sortit de l'esprit inconnu d'un élève du collège, étendaient leurs maraudes bien plus loin que quiconque n'avait jamais osé le faire. Au cours de leurs recherches plus ou moins hasardeuse dans le château, ils avaient découvert différents passages secrets menant à Pré-au-Lard et c'était ceux-là qui les avaient incités à découvrir mieux le village.

Les quatre animaux parcouraient donc la rue principale et le cerf brama pour proposer à ses amis de prendre une rue adjacente. Le groupe prit donc une ruelle sur la droite avant de s'engager dans une autre allée, celle qui menait chez l'apothicaire le plus mal famé du village, mais aussi celui qui proposait le plus grand nombre d'ingrédient de Pré-au-Lard. Celui-ci se trouvait au bout de ce qui aurait été une impasse si une minuscule venelle1 dissimulée derrière chez le vendeur n'avait pas mené à une autre rue, celle allant vers le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Le chien tenant le loup bien éloigné d'une boutique précédant d'une dizaine de mètres l'apothicaire, le cerf se dirigea vers la porte, entra et reprit forme humaine. Dehors, le loup dont les sens furent immédiatement mis en éveil par une alléchante odeur d'humain, se mit à grogner et se débattre contre le canidé, littéralement arque bouté contre le monstre. Entendant l'agitation extérieure, le cerf, James se dépêcha de récupérer ce dont il avait besoin reprit sa forme animale et retourna auprès de ses amis. Le groupe avança de quelques pas quand soudain le son léger d'une clochette retentit derrière eux. Les réflexes augmentés par les instincts animaux, les tétrapodes se retournèrent instantanément.

"Je t'avais dit d'insonoriser la cloche ! " murmura une voix.

"Désolée" répondit une autre.

A coté d'eux le loup-garou bavait et grondait d'excitation. En deux temps trois mouvements, le cerf et le chien maintenaient la bête contre mur. Le cerf s'éloigna un peu, laissant le chien, Sirius, contenir Remus seul, il reprit forme humaine, ce qui énerva encore le loup un peu plus, et alla se plaquer sur le mur d'en face, attendant de voir qui sortirait de chez l'apothicaire (car c'était de là que venaient les voix). Deux jeunes filles vêtues de noir apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte, se disputant à voix basse.

"Si tu continues on finira par se faire prendre !" chuchota furieusement la plus petite, fine et à la chevelure auburn.

"Lily, Maelys..." songea James. "C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là !"

Un grognement plus puissant du loup affamé fit se retourner les deux jeunes filles, élèves dans la même classe que les quatre garçons. Elles restèrent toutes deux interdites un instant puis la brune, Maelys, attrapa la manche de l'autre, poussa un cri et tenta de l'entraîner à sa suite en courant vers la venelle. Mais Lily, la seconde, restait pétrifiée sur place, le mouvement brusque provoqué par sa camarade la fit basculer en arrière et elle se retrouva par terre. Maelys n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre et était déjà loin.

C'est ce moment que choisit le loup garou pour lancer une offensive plus violente, se débarrasser du chien et s'élancer vers Lily.

"Non !" s'exclama James en courant au devant de celle-ci. Il se précipita, et bien plus près d'elle que le loup, se jeta sous sa forme de cerf contre le flan du lycanthrope qui fut projeté contre le mur et resta sonné. Le jeune homme reprit sa forme pendant que le chien surveillait la bête et s'adressa à Lily : "Monte sur mon dos !"

"Quoi, mais James ?!" la jeune fille ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

"Monte !"ordonna encore le garçon. Plus que ton impérieux du garçon, ce fut le mouvement du loup-garou qui revenait déjà de son étourdissement qui décida la jeune fille à s'agripper au cou de James tout en passant ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, qui, amoureux de la jeune fille depuis toujours, se morigéna d'apprécier la situation dans un tel contexte. "Accroche-toi bien !" conseilla-t-il à Lily avant de recommencer sa transformation. L'étudiante ne se fit pas prier et se cramponna de plus belle.

Alors que le loup se débattait contre un Sirius sous forme animale plus décidé que jamais, James s'élança vers la venelle dans laquelle avait disparue l'autre jeune fille. Mais la ruelle ne laissait passer des humains que de profil, et donc certainement pas un cerf, chevauché par une jeune fille. L'animal fit volte face et dépassa au grand galop l'enchevêtrement de poils et de crocs que formaient Sirius et Remus. Le brusque courant d'air provoqué par ce passage attira l'attention du loup qui échappa enfin au chien et se précipita à la suite des deux jeunes gens. Le cerf était ralenti par le poids de Lily et le loup aurait tôt fait de les rattraper si le cervidé n'avait pas louvoyé dans les rues, heureusement toujours aussi désertes, de Pré-au-Lard et si le chien ne s'était pas régulièrement jeté sur le dos du loup, ralentissant sa course. Le groupe en pleine course alternait les endroits habituellement les plus fréquentés de la cité avec les petits passages et les cours méconnues des élèves à Poudlard mais que les Maraudeurs avaient découvert à pied ou sur pattes. James était à bout de souffle et une pause s'imposait, mais comment faire lorsqu'un loup-garou enragé vous poursuit ? Le jeune homme réfléchissait si bien à cette question qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il venait d'emprunter une impasse. Les aboiements furieux du chien poursuivant le loup les poursuivant eux, le fit revenir à la réalité et c'est alors qu'il remarqua devant lui la façade terminant la rue. Il s'arrêta un court instant avant de fuser vers l'entrée d'un magasin d'accessoires féminins. Lily, plus lucide que quelques moments auparavant verrouilla l'accès aussitôt. Le loup se jeta donc sur une porte magiquement fermée. Il s'éloigna pour mieux prendre son élan mais rien n'y fit, il alla donc rôder un peu plus loin, furetant autour de la boutique, cherchant comment entrer. Mais le vacarme n'était pas passé inaperçu et était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles du gérant habitant juste au dessus. Les pas dans les escaliers alertèrent les deux élèves qui se regardèrent avec un regard horrifié. James se mua donc une nouvelle fois en cerf, Lily déjà sur son dos et il profita du fait que le loup-garou se fût éloigné pour s'élancer dehors au moment où retentissait un "Eh vous ! Mais que faites... !" dont les deux jeunes gens ne purent entendre la fin. La course reprit, avec à leurs trousses un loup de plus en plus énervé.

La panique submergea le James lorsqu'il déboucha sur la Grand rue, terrain plat et dégagé. Il accéléra encore, se précipitant vers le château pour mettre la jeune fille en sûreté. Lily et lui atteignirent bientôt le chemin séparant l'entrée du village de celle du château. La peur avait décuplé les forces de James mais il courait toujours moins vite que le loup. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les grilles du château, le lycanthrope était plus proche d'eux que jamais mais James prit une seconde pour réfléchir sous les exhortations pressantes de Lily. Il se dirigea alors vers le milieu du parc, où trônait un arbre qui s'éveilla dès l'approche du couple et se mit à fouetter l'air de ses branches pour frapper les intrus. James les évita cependant et se précipita vers le tronc où, hors d'haleine, il appuya son sabot contre un nœud de l'arbre qui s'immobilisa aussitôt.

Malgré sa frayeur Lily ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise en voyant l'arbre se paralyser, cri qui se mua en hurlement lorsqu'elle vit le loup courir sur eux. James reprit sa forme humanoïde et la poussa derrière l'arbre où elle s'étala de tout son long. Le loup se jeta sur James qui, grâce aux réflexes acquis au Quidditch, s'écarta au dernier moment. Le loup au lieu de percuter l'arbre, disparu dans une sorte d'anfractuosité qui se referma immédiatement après que James eut enlevé son pied du nœud. Un Sirius tout aussi pantelant que lui vint le rejoindre suivit d'un Peter descendu du dos de Sirius. James contourna l'arbre pour retrouver Lily recroquevillée contre le tronc, toute tremblante. Il tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever. Elle se nicha dans ses bras et James fit abstraction de son attirance et de la pensée qu'il faudrait tout lui expliquer comme du fait qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis plus de six ans. Il la raccompagna dans leur salle commune, l'allongea dans un canapé et la tint serrée contre lui jusqu'à l'aube.

1 Petite rue (ruelle)


End file.
